otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters:Old
Lucas & Yuri Vera :5'11" / 142lbs. :Born on June 8th 1978 (18) :Brown Hair / Brown Eyes :1st generation Brazilian American - Born in Harbor City California :Main Characters // Human - Bound to the Greater Demon Belxephon 'Lucas' ---- Belxephon = |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Shapeshifting|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Lucas has taken on various aspects of a dragon, allowing him to breath out a stream of flames at a distance of up to 2 yards. These flames burns at a temperature of up to 2200 degrees Fahrenheit. He must take as deep a breath as he can to project the flames at the maximum distance. Breathing the flames more than twice in succession will begin to cause him to become winded and out of breath, preventing him from using effectively for a short amount of time.|Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Lucas can enter a supernatural slumber that lasts for 7''' hours, from which nothing short of death will wake him. While under this state he gains greatly accelerated healing, being able to repair major tissue damage in a single night's rest. However extensive or catastrophic tissue damage may require multiple uses of to fully heal.|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = Through sheer force of will Lucas can empower his to burn at temperature of 10,000 degrees. Doing this will tire him out immensely and make his lungs ache, causing him to cough excessively and give him trouble breathing. If used in succession it will begin to cook him from the inside out.|Extra Name 4 = |Extra Effect 4 = Lucas now has a draconic shapeshifting ability, allowing him to transform parts of his body to transform and gain draconic traits at will: *Claws - Finger and toe nails can become slightly longer, sharpening and making them much more durable, allowing him to scratch wood and certain metals easily. *Teeth - Can be made into short sharp fangs that gives him a wicked bite. *Eyes - Can be made more snake-like, allowing him to see thermal vision, at the cost of having detailed colored vision. Has greatly diminished function during the day. *Nose - Can enhance his smell, allowing him to more easily sense biological odors, like sweat and blood. This can make him nauseous. *Skin - Can be turned into brown-red scales. These scales are resistant to scratches and grant him increased resistance to magic, especially . *Tail -Can grow a strong, scaled, reptile tail, roughly six feet long and strong enough to be used to fight with. It is not prehensile enough to be used to wrap around objects. Maintaining these transformations requires little effort, however fear or extensive pain will prevent him from transforming, or revert his transformations. |Notes = This power is unique to Lucas, being a modified fusion of and .}}}} |-|Calavera = | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Shapeshifting|Use = Utility|Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = .|Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = .|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = .|Notes = This power modified by Calavera's Merchandice.}}}} |-|Totenkopf = |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Shapeshifting|Use = Utility|Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = . |Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = |Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = |Notes = This power is modified by the Prince's Merchandice.}}}} '''Yuri ---- Belxephon = | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Yuri has taken on various aspects of unnatural darkness, allowing him to concentrate to wreath himself with a veil of dark magic that causes light to pass through him. So long as he is near-motionless the effect is perfect. Moving disrupts the effect, causing a shimmering outline of him to appear. The faster the movement the more disrupted the effect becomes. While used in the dark his movements disrupt the effect much less, and all sound he makes it muffled. Deeper darkness magnifies the effect. |Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Yuri can also pull a hooked chain from a shadow, this chains has no maximum length, but pulling it beyond 10 feet becomes increasingly more difficult, requiring additional strength to pull for every additional foot after 10. The chains persist for up to 1 hour after he lets go of them, however they are constantly being pulled back into the darkness they're anchored to and must be attached or tied to something of significant weight. Direct light, especially sunlight, makes the chains brittle and more easily shattered.|Notes = This power is unique to Yuri, being a modified fusion of , , and .|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = Yuri can empower his invisibility, extending it to also make up to one other person he is touching invisible with him. This will quickly exhaust him however.}}}} |-|Calavera = | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = |Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Yuri can pull a hooked chain from a , this chain has no maximum length, but pulling it beyond 10 feet becomes increasingly more difficult, requiring additional strength to pull for every additional foot after 10. The chains persist for up to 1 hour after he lets go of them, however they are constantly being pulled back into the darkness they're anchored to and must be attached or tied to something of significant weight. Direct light, especially sunlight, makes the chains brittle and more easily shattered. |Notes = This power has been modified by Calavera's Merchandice.|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = , }}}} |-|Totenkopf = | |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = |Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = |Notes = This power has bee modified by the Prince's Merchandice.|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = , }}}}}} Lucas *A completely awful liar. *Talks in his sleep. **Used to sleep walk when he was younger. *He's the more introverted of the two, and though out-going, isn't nearly as talkative. *Has smoked a pack of Kaiserin Black Cigarettes a week since he was 15. He becomes extremely agitated if he goes more than a day without a smoke, to the point that he will do something extremely aggressive that he'd never normally do, like melt peoples cars. **Kaiserin Blacks are extremely unpopular, especially with teenagers and other young individuals as they have an exceedingly bitter taste, similar to unflavored burnt coffee. This seems to be what Lucas enjoys the most about them however. *Has a natural talent for drawing and sketching. *A bit of a perfectionist, he likes things to look a certain way, like his clothing or hair, however he acts like he doesn't care about them to other people. *Is very fond of his two leather jackets. *Is generally smarter than Yuri, but at the same time always second-guesses himself, so he has trouble coming to his own concrete conclusions. *Is also the nicer of the two. *Despite being level-headed and even stoic at times around other people, generally able to pull off a cool and nonchalant attitude, he becomes incredibly embarrassed when the topic of his attraction to other males is brought up. Almost everything even mildly suggestive that Ricky does embarrasses him and causes him to blush. *Can be melodramatic and self-doubting, but at the same time he's quite brave when action is required. *Plays as Eve in Binding of Isaac. *Hot and dang-ger-ous. Yuri *Older than Lucas by a minute and will sometimes call him his little brother because of this. *Weighs half a pound more than Lucas does. *Snores loudly. *Talks a lot, and has a habit of constantly lying. *Doesn't care much for his appearance like his brother does, simply wears whatever, whenever. *Despite not being as smart as his brother, he thinks better on his feet and can solve problems more quickly. Doesn't cave to stress very often. *Has a bit of a mean streak, but generally means well. *Plays as Azazel in Binding of Isaac. **He has many shirts with characters and monsters from the game. *Has a thing for beautiful girls but he's become cautious around them as almost all of them he's met have tried to kill him one way or another, except Stacy. *When he had the Book of Sins he tried to roll for Lust so he could easily get laid. He never was able to roll that sin and has since then lost the Devil Item. **He remains a virgin to this day. *Has re-rolled almost every single one of his power at least once. *He has much higher luck than his brother when it comes to dice rolls except when the Book of Sins is involved. *Is becoming something of a small-time thief by exploiting his invisibility powers, which Lucas finds quite agitating as he fears they'll eventually get caught. *Used to have a lot of trouble dealing with stress when Lucas wasn't around but has learned to deal with it. *Buys his weed from Odie and will sometimes smoke it inside his own room while sitting at an open window. **This is why he can be very calm in dire situations but when he goes without weed he can also easily be angered when provoked. *He isn't afraid of getting physical even if he isn't that strong. *Also carries a pocket knife with him almost everywhere, just incase. Brendan "Odie" O'Dwyer :6'1' / 152lbs. :Born on January 19th 1979 (17) :Blonde Hair / Green Eyes :American - Born in Oceanside California :Main Character // Human Astreiya = |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Odie can cool anything he touches to freezing temperatures. The longer he touches an object the more quickly it cools. Cooling larger surfaces or objects requires additional concentration and takes longer. He can also conjure and manipulate shards of supernatural enchanted ice that also chill objects and surfaces they touch. He is capable of forming this ice into weapons, and reforming it with concentration. Conjuring greater amounts of ice requires more effort. conjured this way doesn't melt, it simple vanishes. |Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Odie can transform into a cloud of over the course of 1 second. While transformed Odie can move around at will, however strong wind currents can literally blow him away. He can use while in this form, but it requires much more effort. Using the form repeatedly causes motion sickness and prolonging the form causes severe motion sickness. He can also transform others into along with him, however the motion sickness will be further magnified between the both of them. While in this form he is immune to most damaging effects, however causes significantly more damage.|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = At night, Odie can passively radiate a field of cold, reducing the temperature of everything within 5 yards of him. By concentrating he can extend this effect up to 10 yards, however this will begin to tire him if maintained. and are easier to use while this effect is active. |Notes = This power is unique to Odie, being a modified version of , , and This effect also grants him a degree of resistance to low temperatures, being able to last through the cold of his own skills. However prolonged exposure will still eventually cause hypothermia.}} |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = |Description = Odie was once possessed by a spawn of and due to his link with the , who was born from within him. This unique circumstance has made Odie completely immune to all forms of Possession, for any source, and also makes him resistant to mind controlling effects.|Notes = Gained from having been possessed by a demonic spawn of Astreiya.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Odie is completely immune to all mind control effects, such as . He also gains resistance to supernatural mental influencing effects such as . }}}} |-|Calavera = | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = |Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = |Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = |Notes = This power has been modified by Calavera's Merchandice.}} |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = |Description = Odie was once possessed by a spawn of and due to his link with the , who was born from within him. This unique circumstance has made Odie completely immune to all forms of Possession, for any source, and also makes him resistant to mind controlling effects.|Notes = Gained from having been possessed by a demonic spawn of Astreiya.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Odie is completely immune to all mind control effects, such as . He also gains resistance to supernatural mental influencing effects such as . }}}} |-|Totenkopf = | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = |Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = .|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = Astreiya . |Notes = This skill has been modified by the Prince's Merchandice.}} |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = |Description = Odie was once possessed by a spawn of and due to his link with the , who was born from within him. This unique circumstance has made Odie completely immune to all forms of Possession, for any source, and also makes him resistant to mind controlling effects.|Notes = Gained from having been possessed by a demonic spawn of Astreiya.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Odie is completely immune to all mind control effects, such as . He also gains resistance to supernatural mental influencing effects such as . }}}} *Is only called Brendan by his mother. **No one knows his mom's first name, everyone calls her Miss O'Dwyer. Even the other parents of the main characters either don't know her name or can never remember it. **His father died before he was born, the details aren't really known too well by anyone other than his mother. However his father was a deputy of the Riverside Police Department and was well-liked by everyone he knew. **This is how Odie gets away with so many illegal offenses whenever he's caught. The cops know about his fake IDs, penchant for buying substances underaged. They just don't care or look the other way out of respect for his father. *Knows a guy that makes fake IDs, and a guy who works at a gas station, allowing him to buy beer enmasse. *He regularly supplies beer and weed for individuals and their parties. **Because of this he's well-like by most everyone at school. **He's one of the only people in the Riverside area who knows how to get hand-rolled mexican "El Rey Cigarettes", which are illegal in the US. His top customer is Ricky. *Knows how to surf. *Not very athletic and he has weak physical strength. *His mother is a widow. *Currently suffering PTSD from having been possessed by a demon of Astreiya. Though it lessened quite a bit since defeating the Tar Creature at Monument Valley. *Can play the drums. *Plays as Eden in Binding of Isaac. He's also consistently better than the twins at the game. **He's generally better than the Twins at arcade games period. He's exceptionally good at anything requiring hand-eye coordination and aiming. He's defeated House of the Dead numerous times without spending any additional quarters. *His eyes were once a dark brown, but have been changed to a permanent emerald green since he was possessed by Astreiya's spawn. **They have a very slight green glow when he uses his powers, a trait which Mandy Lane, Isaac, and Leo do not share with him. **As a result of his possession, he may have some undiscovered latent power, as Belxephon was able to use him to pull Odie and Ricky into Tartarus. *Is actually kind of hyper-active, but he gets high frequently enough for him to seem pretty tame most of the time. *Hates green skittles. *It seems like every time he's the one giving directions everyone involved ends up in a supernatural heap of trouble. **He's the one that accidentally drove the twins up to Iodine Springs, which resulted in he and the twins being sacrificed in a cultish ritual. **Was also the first to suggest that they go to Vegas. **And wanted to camp out in Monument Valley. **He also knew where Winsor's manor was and suggested that they stay in Des Allemands, where Cassandra kidnapped the twins. ***Basically everything supernatural or bad that has happened is totally his fault. Brendan O'Dwyer :3'8' / 47lbs. :Born on June 13th 1996 (0 but appears to look 7) :Blonde Hair / Dark Brown Eyes :American - Born in Arizona, Monument Valley :Main Character // Demifiend |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = |Description = Brendan is a creature born from man and demon. He has shown signs of being capable of using Banish and Telekinesis. |Notes = He has the potential for a vast amount of powers but because he is a newborn he does not know how to access any of his abilities and does not have the knowledge to use them effectively. |Extra Name = |Extra Effect = When experiencing intense emotions, one of his latent powers will sometimes reveal itself.}}}} *An act against nature, or as his mother likes to call him "abomination." Brendan was born within Odie's soul with the unintentional help from Belxephon and Astreiya's power. **Despite her disgust with him, Astreiya has never actually had any "children", so she doesn't want this one to die. **She cannot directly assist Brendan if he is on earth however. *At first the group thought he was a demon but the twin's grandmother explained that he is actually a demifiend. A demon with a human's soul. *He looks like Odie did when he was seven years old and even has a small amount of his memories, but he knows that Astrieya is his true mother. **He also thinks Mandy and Isaac are his sister and brother. *Carries around Odie's teddy bear, Winkers. He'll usually hug him when he's scared. **Brendan will sometimes bring his teddy bear to his ear to listen to him. It's unknown if Winkers is sentient, possessed or if it's just his imagination. *Brendan's real name is unknown. **Luana thinks he is especially dangerous because of this. *After his encounter with Lucifer at the bowling alley he now hates cats and enjoys hunting and eating them with Rodin. Frederick "Ricky" Dean Clemence :6'1" / 183lbs. :Born on August 7th 1978 (17) :Brown Hair / Grey-Blue Eyes :American - Born in Orange County California :Main Character // Human - Empowered by Aibhleann Aibhleann = |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Ricky has become partly demonic, this can most visually seen on his right arm, upper shoulder and part of his right torso as his skin is colored lightly red. Any muscles underneath his red skin are 50% stronger. This demonic flesh is much more durable against physical attacks and cannot be harmed by fire while his human skin resists fire. Holy objects burn his demon flesh and ignore his increased defense while only stinging his human flesh.|Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Ricky can wreath his right arm in a flame. This flame burns at 2600 degrees. The temperature of the flame can be increased further, however maintaining the increased temperature will begin to tire Ricky, with higher temperatures tiring him more quickly.|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = Ricky has limited control over fire at a short distance. This allows him to redirect or dissipate fire attacks about two yards away from him. This also gives him the ability to sense nearby users of -based powers. Once he is around them for a sufficient amount of time, Ricky will be able to know exactly what powers they have.|Notes = Gained from after becoming possessed by him a second time.}}}} |-|Calavera = | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = . |Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = |Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = .|Notes = This power has been modified by Calavera's Merchandise. His right arm appears grey and pale, lifeless, and is cool to the touch, similar to that of corpse.}}}} |-|Totenkopf = |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Summoning|Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = |Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = |Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = |Notes = This power has been modified by The Prince's Merchandise. Both of his arms appear to be reddish and slightly demonic while under this effect.}}}} *Used to be a main villain. *He smokes due to Aibhleahnn having smoked when he was possessed. **Smokes illegal "El Rey" brand Mexican cigarettes, which Odie supplies to him. *Calls Lucas by his last name, "Vera" instead of calling him Lucas. *Still calls Yuri by his first name. *Helena Clemence's son. She tricked him into making and ill-fated pact with Aibhleann to gain favor with Guaricana. *Was born with no Witch powers, causing his mother to dislike him greatly. *Has a basement arcade with machines that are packed full of quarters. *Despite only having one arm, he's physically the strongest and most muscular of the main characters. *Was kicked off of the football team after he lost his arm and was seen hanging out with the Twins. *Was a total dick to pretty much every other main character before losing his arm. **By extension he's probably the most remorseless out of the main cast as well, with the only possible exception being Mandy Lane. *Even though almost everyone in the main caste feels bad for him, Mandy Lane hates feeling sorry for him and still holds quite a grudge. *Is generally fearless, even in the face of a demon like Belxephon, due to his extensive experience with Aibhleann. *He accidentally admitted his true feelings to Lucas in A Prince and a Kiss. **They're boyfriends now. *After the events of The Grey Queen's Wrath, Aibhleann slowly began to possess him again. Because of the demon's presence, Ricky's demonic arm began to fuse with his human body which weakened him greatly. *In Scorn of the Ill-Mother, Luana bound Aibhleann to his soul to serve Ricky for all eternity. At this point his demonic arm had become one with his human body, making him slightly demonic. The wooden shell also fell off, revealing a more normal human looking arm that's colored slightly red to reflect Aibhleann's skin color. Rodin :3'3" / 236lbs. :Born on September 30th 1992 (4) :Silver-Grey Coat / Brown Eyes :Infernal Denizen - Born Near River Styx :Supporting Character // | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Summoning|Elements = + + |Description = Rodin is a large and strong hound, similar in appearance to an English Mastiff. He has the following traits: *Is stronger, smarter, and more durable than an earthly breed of dog. *Can assume a spectral form when in darkness, making him semi-translucent and have muffled movement. His eyes glow while under this effect. *Senses any and all within 10 yards of him. *Can release a supernatural bark or howl that nearby or can be used to stun a single target for 2 seconds. *Is immune to and effects. |Notes = Lucas can no longer Summon Rodin, meaning that if the hound dies, it returns to hell and they can't get him back without external help.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Rodin can learn supernatural powers from those that teach him, up to a maximum of 4powers. Each power takes time to learn. If taught by Lucas it takes 1 week to learn and he can learn a maximum of 4 powers, if taught by someone else it takes twice as long. Currently knows: # - Rodin can inhale deeply for a moment before breathing out a stream of flames with a 3 yard range. He cannot empower this effect like Lucas can. # - Rodin can enter a 7 hour slumber, during which he has massively accelerated healing. # -- # --}} }} *Rodin obeys Lucas's commands above all others and understand English well enough to obey slightly more complex commands than a typical dog. **He'll obey these commands even if they lead to his own death or result in self-harm. He's unable to disobey Lucas. He can instantly tell if someone isn't Lucas regardless of if they appear to be him, sound like him, or anything else that would help them to pass for Lucas. **Despite this, he'll still listen to Lucas's frends. *His biology is different than a typical English Mastiff, being slightly larger and stronger. **He's able to eat any type of food without becoming ill. Even things that are normally to dogs or other living creatures. **He doesn't need to sleep, but enjoys sleeping or resting so he does it quite often when he isn't needed. **His coat doesn't shed. Because his coat is a silvery-grey color, which is not typical to English Mastiff breed, a knowledgeable vet or breeder could be able to tell he's not a typical dog. **He is immune to earthly diseases and doesn't age. *Rodin spends a lot of time "off-screen" as his large size prevents him from accompanying the group to most public areas. **While he isn't with the group he's generally off exploring the area, hunting for food, or generally just causing playful mischief. *The is a sub-breed of that was bred with earthly dogs to hunt down who escaped from , because the breed is only partially it is not affected by sanctified effects. In the last few thousand years the breed has become popular with , , and as it is capable of hunting down wandering or sniff out fresh corpses. *Despite being an skill, Rodin himself is not . *His reception within the Vera family has been mixed: **Lucas loves him, but doesn't fully grasp the responsibility of owning and taking care of a pet, he generally gets wrapped up in what he's doing and forgets to play with Rodin sometimes. Rodin is blindly loyal and loves Lucas unconditionally, though he thinks the Twins make his job way more difficult than it needs to be by not bringing him with them when they go places. **Yuri regarded Rodin as little more than another "power" at first, however he's become emotionally attached to him over the months because Rodin is a good pet and protects the family. **Clara feels safer with a guard dog around the house, but isn't all that attached to him. Rodin doesn't really care much for her either. **Vincent thinks he's an awesome dog because he's big and brawny. **Luana feeds him leftovers constantly, basically using him as a garbage disposal, she views him as a great asset to help protect her family. Rodin loves her and spends time with her when the Twins are at school. **Yasmine thinks he's filthy and stays away from him. Rodin thinks she's too loud. **Rodin gets along with Brendan very well, and the two of them constantly play and hunt neighborhood pets to eat. Rodin even lets Brendan ride on his back. *Rodin initially appeared with another hound, Luka, who was Yuri's summon. **Luka was Rodin's brother. Since Yuri gave up being able to summon Luka and he returned to , Rodin misses him quite a bit.